James Jackson and the Helm of darkness
by Sidroid
Summary: Read the title
1. Chapter 1

**James Jackson and the Helm Of Darkness **

* * *

**chapter 1**

_James PVO_

"Wake up James" my mother shouted. I checked the alarm clock it was 6:30 AM. "Mom, five more minutes" I screamed.

"Today you have to go to camp half blood" she said. Wait a minute camp half blood. Oh my god I am so late. It was my first year in camp half blood and my older brother Noah's third. I was supposed to go with Peter grace Di Angelo. Nico and Thalia's son .

I quickly woke up and brushed my teeth , had a bath and put on my clothes. I quickly had cereal and went in the car were I saw my dad, Peter and Noah. And of we went. We reached camp in 30 dad drove off. We went inside the camp. Noah went to see his girlfriend, Julia, Peter's older sister. Then suddenly and centaur came and told "all newcomers assemble here". My dad told me about him his name was Chiron.

"I will now call your names you will come forth and go to your cabins"." If you have not been claimed then you will go to the Hermes cabin".

James Jackson, grandson of Poseidon and Athena

Peter Di angelo, grandson of Zeus and Hades

Natalie Rogers, daughter of Aphrodite

She was beautiful. She smiled at me and went to her cabin.

Mark Valdez, grandson of Hesphautus and ares

Lisa Madison, daughter of Hecate

And the names went so on.

I went to my cabin where it was sea green. It had pictures of my mom and dad when they were young. They looked so nice. Then there was a bed, a water fountain and a mini aquarium. There was a letter there with a pen

_Dear James, I have given you a pen. It is no ordinary pen. You press the button and it turns into a sword. And if you lose it, it will always come back to you. It's name is Riptide. And it can also write._

_P.S- My Pegasus Blackjack is yours and feed him sugar cubes._

_your father. _

Wowcool gift I thought.

I went out and saw blackjack. He told" Hi, new boss".

**Please R&R**

**Tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**James Jackson and the Helm of Darkness**

**chapter 2 **

**Natalie's PVO **

James was cute. The girls in my cabin told he was the son of the famous, Percy Jackson. He had sea green eyes and black messy hair. I was on my way to the sword fighting arena I saw him with Peter. He looked at me and blushed. He was as tall as me. Maybe a little bit taller.

* * *

After sword fighting. I went a talked with him. " Hi I am Natalie", "I'm James".

6 months later...

Winter had come. I saw James come towards me. He was wearing a jacket , a thick pant and gloves. "Hey Natalie, well I was thinking if if you could, you know come to the fireworks with me" he said

Well I thought and said "I would love to" I replied. "Ok, I see you tonight. And went with a excited feeling.

Later that night

* * *

James's PVO

I had wore my best clothes, and I went to Natalie she looked stunning.

We saw the fireworks and went next to the lake I told her about The travis's prank on peter. We laughed and laughed. Then I went to bed

Please R&R


	3. Polls!

Vote If I should continue.

Polls are open for a week


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**percy's POV**

The days went bye in August. I was wondering what Noah was doing. Suddenly I heard ring at the the door, It was Annabeth who had just come back from shopping.

**Noah's POV**

It had been one month since camp had started. It was my sixth year. I was sitting on the beach with Julia when Peter came and told "Chiron is calling you. I immediately went to the big house.

"Ah, Noah I wanted to talk to you about James, today he was attacked by a monster" "We brought him to the big house to Rachel where he got a prophecy"

_The son of Poseidon go and find the land of Lost souls _

_In which many will die _

_betrayed you will be _

_death will come to you or a close frien_d

"He wanted you, Natalie, Peter and Julia to come"

**James's POV **

Today was the day we left for our land. And I had no Idea were to go until Natalie suggested the mythical island of mythriosus which was called the island of island of lost souls. We were going south following a ancient map Rachel had given me when suddenly a monster appeared out of nowhere It was about to breath fire on me when Julia came pushed me away. She escaped easily. Then Noah and Peter killed it. The a Boy came stabbed Julia and disappeared. He was a Mintoc. After the Gaea war monsters and some demigods made a group called the mintocs. I watched Noah go to the fallen Julia and say" Julia, no" she said" It's okay, It's okay"

Three days later

Noah still hadn't got on over on Julia. He was sad all the time and crying.

Noah's POV

Julia was dead. She was dead. I told James that I will meet him at the coast at noon. I went to the harbour were I stood and jumped into the ocean. While I was going down I thought of every moment of my life with her. Our first kiss. But that made angry. I angrily lifted the ocean waves and made them crash against the sea. I went back to land.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Comments - Saffire091, I will make it longer. **

**Disclaimer - I do no own PJO **

* * *

**James POV**

We were following the map which led us to the ocean. Then Natalie told,"According to the map it should be here. Then suddenly out of nowhere a demon type thingy appeared," I am hades, James James my helm of darkness has been stolen. It is on the island of lost souls, if you bring it to me I will give you Julia back" "But how are we going to get there?" I said "I will transport you" Then a flash of light appeared and I woke up with my friends in a rocky place. "So this is the island of lost souls" said Peter. We were walking straight when a monster appeared. I quickly took out riptide and dodged the monster's attack. When suddenly a sword came and stabbed the beast.

A boy came and said," Demigods uh, Hi I am Ryan son of ares. It was getting dark so we decided to camp for the night. Ryan told us about him. He told he will help us. But he told not to touch his bag. I wondered why?


	6. Chapter 6

**James Jackson and the Helm Of Darkness **

**chapter 5 **

**Natalie **

Day 23 went on and on we found some clues about the helm. But it led us to nowhere. I didn't trust Ryan at all. He was a creepy guy. That day went on from the morning sun to the moonless night. Hope was about to be given up. Days of searching for something never seen by us. The sun's Brightness made us weak. The moon's light have us hope. But today was a moonless night. The days went on and no helm. Was the helm here? or not? The island was deserted. Ryan told us his story. A dark one it was.

I guess this was not much of an adventure. No sight of the helm. As this days were as dark as ever. During the night we heard the roars of monsters. Thats when I get scared. They was something about Ryan that made me not trust him. In the night I wander into my dreams or should I say nightmares. James kept some hope. But mine was going away.

I liked James. He was funny, cute and handsome. Hunter summoned the dead to search the island. But alas, no luck at all. Only one returned. All of us wondering why. A castle was hidden in the forest. The dark steps reminded me of Benton, my pegasus. He died a bad death in a storm.


End file.
